Come Little Children
by NekoAle
Summary: "Nadie se resiste a esa marca… El mismo infierno lo atraerá hacia nosotros y cuando eso pase…el paraíso será arrebatado de sus manos." AU. Multipairing. Yaoi, Yuri.


Hello, aquí regreso con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un lullaby llamado Come little children.

Yo se lo que todos (o en su defecto, todas) pensarán. "¿Vas a comenzar otro fic, cuando tienes tres aun en proceso?" Pues si. Mi mente comenzó a tener estas ideas y no me dejo en paz hasta que lo escribí. Espero poder actualizar una vez cada dos meses (sino es una vez al año).

El fic esta basado principalmente en dioses, que vendrían siendo el equivalente a los dioses griegos, solo que representados por los personajes de IE en general (Go, CS, Galaxy y Future).

Espero que les agrade~. Sin más que decir, más que una disculpa por no actualizar mis otros fics; disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come Little Children<strong>_

Las notas resonaban por todo el castillo, ahogando el alarido de unamujer. Los dedos del creador de todo se movían con fuerza torno a las cuerdas del instrumento, tratando así de ignorar los sollozos que su esposa dejaba salir. No deseaba oír eso, escuchar el sufrimiento al que la pobre estaba siendo sometida.

Natsumi estiro su mano, tratando de tocar a su esposo. Él, sentado a su lado, continuaba con aquella melodía calmando así las lágrimas incesantes de la diosa que estaba a punto de dar a luz al primer hijo de ambos. La pelirroja se contorsiono de dolor y un nuevo alarido rompió la armoniosa melodía que resonaba en el lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar así al hermano mayor de ambos dioses. Endou no dejo de tocar el Chello. Tan solo dirigió una mirada a Tsunami, quien había hecho un viaje desde el interior de los mares para así asistir al parto de Natsumi.

– ¿Cómo va? –cuestionó a la otra diosa, quien era la encargada de custodiar los bosques y praderas. Aki revisaba cada cinco minutos el trabajo de parto –Ocho centímetros de dilatación…El niño se niega a salir.

Endo dejó de interpretar aquella canción de cuna y observó con soslayo a Natsumi. Tomó su mano con delicadeza, besando el dorso de su mano. Otro alarido.

–Lo lamento. –murmuró.

–No te disculpes. –Musitó Aki, sonriendo con dulzura. – Lo que va a nacer es producto del amor de ambos… Es extraño que los dioses conciban de esta forma, por lo que debes estar agradecido. Natsumi sobrevivirá.

La aludida emitió un pequeño gemido, apretando la mano del supremo. Endo le devolvió el gesto, besando nuevamente su delicada mano. Ella sonrió de manera leve, sintiendo como una nueva contracción se avecinaba. Gritó con fuerza, sintiendo la terrible necesidad de pujar. Aki revisó nuevamente y dirigió una mirada al señor de los mares. Josuke asintió, acercándose al lado de la mujer que sufría. Susurró un par de palabras y de sus manos emergió una pequeña esfera de agua. Estaba tibia. La coloco sobre la frente de su hermana y esta empapo el rostro de la diosa. Una nueva contorsión de su parte.

–Está listo… –Avisó. Endo se tensó en su lugar. Soltó la mano de su mujer y volvió los dedos al instrumento que yacía entre sus piernas. Presionó las cuerdas y el arco acarició con delicadeza las mismas. Una canción de cuna se hizo presente, aquella que Natsumi había compuesto el día que se enteró que un ser se formaba en su interior.

Las notas volvieron a sonar en la habitación, acallando los desgarradores quejidos de la diosa.

Todo duró tanto como la pieza que el dios interpretaba.

Una nueva vida… un suave llanto se hizo presente en el lugar, deleitando los oídos de los cuatro dioses que se encontraban en el palacio que reinaba los cielos.

Natsumi suspiró aliviada, recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Tsunami se acercó lentamente hacia Aki, quien con extrema delicadeza, mecía a la pequeña criatura que acababa de nacer. Mamoru dejó de lado su interpretación para ponerse de pie. Besó la frente de su hermana y esposa para luego encaminarse hacia el pequeño niño. Era hermoso. Pequeño y frágil.

Una pequeña mata de cabello castaño se hacía presente en su cabecita. Sus manitas se movían con insistencia, buscando desesperado el calor de su madre. Emitía un llanto agudo, demostrando así lo saludable que estaba. Aki le extendió al niño, sonriendo orgullosa.

–Es un niño hermoso. –le felicitó. Mamoru lo tomó con algo de temor, sintiendo el delicado peso de su primogénito. Era perfecto.

–Mira, Natsumi. –se acercó nuevamente a su mujer, quien intentaba recuperar aun el aliento por el reciente esfuerzo. Ella sonrió con ternura, extendiendo los brazos– Hiciste un excelente trabajo. –Le entrego al recién nacido, quien al sentir el calor de su madre se calmó. – ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? –murmuró, acariciando los rizos de la mujer.

Ella observó al pequeño unos segundos, acariciando delicadamente su rostro. Era suave.

–Takuto.

* * *

><p>La caja de música que estaba colocada en el estante se abrió, iniciando así una dulce melodía. La mirada del dios dejo de observar la luna, para pasear hasta ese infernal recuerdo.<p>

"Cuando nazca, esa caja te lo dirá."

Kazemaru emitió una risotada, dirigiendo su andar hasta la melodía. La tomó entre sus manos, observando a la pequeña bailarina danzar al ritmo de la tonada.

–El pequeño bastardo si nació… ¡Oh Mamoru!... Tu querida esposa ha dado a luz al primogénito que todo ha de heredar, pero será también aquel que te lleve directo a la perdición. –Se llevó la caja hacia otra habitación, una que resaltaba entre las demás. De un delicado color rosado, con una cuna hecha de oro al centro. Se movió en el lugar, llegando al lado del hombre que observaba a la criatura que dormía allí. – Ya está aquí.

El dios del inframundo emitió una flama que intento destruir la caja musical que estaba entre las manos del dios de la muerte. Kazemaru rió por lo bajo.

–Endo tiene al heredero de todo…todo lo que en un principio debió pertenecerme a mí. –Shuuya se puso de pie, acercándose a la cuna de oro. En ella, una pequeña figura, con cabellos rosados, dormía de manera placida. La tomó entre sus manos y la arrulló con ternura. Ichirouta se acerco a él, luego de haber dejado la caja musical en uno de los estantes. – Le voy a arrebatar aquello que él aprecia…ese niño. –Las pálidas manos de Kazemaru acariciaron el rostro del dios.

–Lo traeré si así lo deseas.

–Mi pequeño Ranmaru… ¿Quieres un hermano? –le susurró al bebé. Kazemaru acarició la cabeza de su hijo, quien se movió un poco entre los brazos de Goeji. –Tu tío Endo y tu tía Natsumi se encargaron de dártelo. Él vendrá pronto a hacerte compañía.

–Otro adorable bebe– Kazemaru junto sus manos en un gesto maternal. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño pelirrosado. El resultado entre la unión del dios del inframundo y el dios de la muerte. La perfecta combinación de la perdición– Será una pena que se parezca tanto a nuestra hermana… ¿No crees?

Shuuya tan solo emitió un gruñido. El niño entre sus brazos abrió los ojos, mostrando dos hermosas orbes de color turquesa. El dios del inframundo le sonrió con esa dulzura que no mostraba ante nadie más. La luz de sus ojos era ese pequeño que había visto el mundo no hacía más de un mes. Kazemaru y él le crearon por accidente, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

–No importa. Ese niño será la clave para que nosotros recuperemos el poder que se nos fue negado. –La tétrica sonrisa en el rostro de Ichirouta se hizo presente. Besó sus labios con suavidad, aplastando un tanto a Ranmaru, quien emitió un quejidito.

–La carta del triunfo.

–La carta que nos dará la victoria. –Shuuya asintió a sus palabras, pasando a su hijo a los brazos de su hermano y amante. –Ve a hacerle una corta visita a Mamoru.

–Como órdenes, mi amado.

* * *

><p>Natsumi tarareaba de manera dulce, meciendo el moisés donde descansaba su hijo. La perfecta creación hecha realidad. Todos sus sueños plasmados en ese pequeño que había nacido unas horas atrás. La diosa sonrió con ternura, observando como el pequeño se removía ligeramente, emitiendo dulces sonidos que eran un deleite para sus oídos. El tierno cantico de la madre, atrajo la atención del Dios mayor, quien con sigilo se adentro en la habitación que compartía con su esposa. La observo enternecido, abrazando con suavidad su espalda.<p>

–Deberías estar descansando, Natsumi. –ella volteó ligeramente el rostro, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

–No puedo dejar de verlo…Es realmente hermoso. –musitó, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

–Tal como su madre. –Natsumi soltó una pequeña risa, besando la mejilla de su hermano.

–Que imagen tan enternecedora. –una voz, ligeramente tétrica pero conocida, resonó por toda la habitación. Mamoru se puso alerta al instante, emitiendo un rayo de la palma de su mano. Natsumi intento cargar al niño que estaba en la cuna, pero cuando menos lo espero, este se esfumo.

Frente a ellos, una figura se fue formando. Casi como una sombra que poco a poco fue tomando color. El cabello turquesa ondeo con el viento y una sonrisa torcida fue visible. La pelirroja emitió un chillido y Mamoru amenazo con lanzar un ataque.

–Pero que niño tan hermoso el que han creado. –el nuevo invitado acarició el rostro del niño con delicadeza, soltando una pequeña risa. – ¿Me vas a atacar cuando tengo a tu hijo en brazos? Muy mal, Mamoru. – El de cabello turquesa arrulló al pequeño quien se removió un tanto.

–Ichirouta –rugió el Dios supremo, haciendo más potente el rayo en su mano. Kazemaru sonrió de forma felina, apegando más al niño a su pecho.

–Qué manera tan hostil de recibir a tu propio hermano, querido Endo. –El cinismo fue más que evidente en su tono de voz. Tarareo de manera suave, justo como Natsumi había estado haciendo unos segundos atrás. – Que grosero de parte de ambos. No nos han avisado que nuestro sobrino ya nació. Te felicito, Natsumi. Es un niño hermoso. –La diosa se removió preocupada, deseando arrebatar al pequeño de los brazos de su hermano menor. –No te pongas tan tensa…No le pienso hacer nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –cuestionó ella, casi al borde de las lagrimas. Kazemaru hizo una mueca lastimera, tan falsa que quiso echarse a reír.

–Solo he venido a felicitar a mis dos hermanos. –Besó la cabecita del bebe con falsa dulzura– El heredero perfecto para el dominio de todo. No esperaba menos de ustedes dos. –Las palabras llenas de falsedad se vieron cortadas por una ráfaga que paso al lado de la mejilla de Ichirouta, causando un pequeño corte. Una flecha yacía clavada en la pared. La misma Natsumi había creado el arma en sus manos, y sin dudar había disparado.

–No me mientas. –le rugió. El cielo se estremeció a causa de la ira de ambos dioses. El menor dejó de lado su sonrisa para dar paso a una mueca más enfadada.

–Vengo con un mensaje del dios del inframundo. –respondió Kazemaru, limpiando la sangre que había emanado de su pómulo izquierdo. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el rostro del pequeño, tiñendo de carmín sus mejillas.

– ¿Goenji? –pronunció Mamoru. Ese nombre de aquel que alguna vez intentó matarle. Otro estruendo en el cielo. Kazemaru rió con fuerza, despertando al pequeño que tenía en brazos. Takuto comenzó a llorar al no reconocer a la persona que le cargaba.

–Pobre crío. Condenado a este lugar. –murmuró el dios de la muerte, regando la sangre que manchaba el rostro del niño. El llanto de Takuto se hizo más fuerte, alertando aun más a sus padres.

Las puertas de la habitación real se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a la guardia de los dioses supremos. Endo los detuvo con un movimiento. Si daban un movimiento en falso, Ichirouta podría hacer algo al menor, o peor, escapar con él.

– Di de una maldita vez lo que Shuuya quiere decir –exigió con firmeza, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Un nuevo trueno resonó por los cielos, el cual opaco el bufido de Kazemaru.

–Goenji quiere devuelta lo que le fue negado…Yo también lo quiero. –Su voz sonó como un terrorífico arrullo, que provoco que todos los presentes temblaran. Todos menos el castaño. Natsumi, con las manos aun temblorosas, creó otra flecha de luz, que se poso en el arco. –Dile a la perra que tienes como mujer que deje de apuntarme o robaré el alma del pequeño –acercó los labios a los del bebe, aspirando un tanto. Endo lanzó un rayo, el cual cayó cerca de Kazemaru. –Ustedes dos son temerarios.

Ichirouta se movió por la habitación, tratando de calmar el llanto del pequeño dios que buscaba desesperado a su progenitora. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se movía como si del viento se tratase. Un don que había robado de uno de sus hermanos.

–Deja ya de juegos, Ichirouta. Devuelve a mi hijo. –Más chispas brotaron de las manos del Dios. Kazemaru rió entre dientes, posándose exactamente sobre la ventana.

Domon, uno de los guardianes de Endou emitió una orden muda. Los compañeros de este corrieron hacia el jardín. Si el dios del inframundo intentaba escapar, ellos le detendrían.

–Pero si solo quiero dejarle un regalo. Una maldición escrita por el mismo señor infernal. –Posó sus labios sobre el pecho del pequeño y una ráfaga de luz morada se hizo presente. El grito de Natsumi se mezclo con el llanto de Takuto. Mamoru abrió la boca, sintiendo como la ira se iba acrecentando. – Su alma…a cambio del paraíso. –La flecha de Natsumi impacto contra el vientre de Kazemaru, quien, inevitablemente soltó al bebe. Kurimatsu se movió tan ágil como siempre y atrapó el pequeño cuerpo antes que este impactara contra el suelo.

Lo regresó a los brazos de su madre, quien desesperada, le revisó el área que había sido besada. Una marca oscura se había hecho presente, con la forma de una luna pequeña. Los dedos de ella pasaron lentamente por ese lugar, observando horrorizada la marca de maldición que se había creado.

– ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –Bramó la diosa, apegando al bebe a su pecho. Ichirouta sacó la flecha de su abdomen, para lanzarla a algún punto de la habitación.

–Será tu propio hijo quien los lleve a la perdición. –recitó, haciendo ondear el viento con fiereza.

–Ese poder es de Kazuya… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –gruñó Mamoru. El dios del viento…hacia más de dos años que no le veía. El de cabello turquesa se movió por el lugar, quejándose de dolor.

– ¡Le hice exactamente lo que debía haberle hecho a ustedes cuando tuve la oportunidad! –gritó Kazemaru, tratando de calmar la sangre que emanaba. Apuntó de manera inquisitoria a sus hermanos, amenazándolos con la mirada– ¡Tú hijo mismo será el que nos entregue el reino a nosotros!

–Mi hijo no sería capaz de semejante atrocidad. –Ichirouta rió como desquiciado ante eso, emanando un aura oscura que obligó a retroceder a los ayudantes del dios supremo.

–Nadie se resiste a esa marca… El mismo infierno lo atraerá hacia nosotros y cuando eso pase…el paraíso será arrebatado de sus manos.

–No creó que lo logres. –aunque Endo intentaba aparentar serenidad, el clima en los cielos evidenciaba su estado. Los truenos rugían con fiereza la ira que el dios emanaba. – Si tú intentas eso…yo tomaré mis propias medidas. –siseó. Kazemaru enarco una ceja, sin quitar esa mueca desquiciante. – Tu hijo mayor… El bastardo. Y su pequeño hermanito.

– ¿Qué?

– Yuuichi y Kyosuke–los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron de par en par. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba esos nombres. Algo pareció flanquear en él. –Si le haces algo a mi hijo, yo me encargaré que Akio mate a los tuyos.

– ¡Akio no sería capaz de matar a sus propios hijos! –Endo le reto con la mirada. Ambos conocían el carácter del hermano de orbes verdosos y sonrisa siniestra. – ¡Nada tiene que ver mis hijos aquí!

–Pobre Kazemaru…Tan triste y desdichado. Akio te arrebato a los hijos que engendraron mucho antes que tú pudieses ver a Kyosuke. Si le haces algo a mi hijo. Yo haré que Akio mate a eses vástagos. Estoy seguro que a Shuuya le alegrara que tu infidelidad desaparezca. –La mandíbula de Ichirouta se tenso y de su mano emergió nuevamente un aura de color morado. La lanzó hacia Natsumi, pero esta se vio irrumpida por el protector de la diosa. Rococco había colocado su escudo frente a ella, protegiendo así a su señora. Endo le agradeció con la mirada y se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano. Kazemaru retrocedió unos pasos, sin quitar la mano de su vientre. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron de sus orbes rojizas. – Dile a Shuuya que este juego lo pueden jugar dos. No pienso entregarle mi poder, cuando este nunca le iba a pertenecer.

Kazemaru volvió a reír.

– ¿Puedes apostar? –Endo asintió. –Demuéstrame a mí y a mi amante que tu hijo es tan fuerte como dices… Que podrá resistir a esa maldición. Si él no la resiste, tú y tu mujer abandonaran el cielo, para entregarnos lo que nos negaron. El control total y la supremacía entre todos los dioses.

El Dios supremo pareció dudar. Pero, él no podía entregar así de fácil su poder y mucho menos a su hijo. Su vista paso hasta Natsumi, quien acunaba al niño entre sus brazos, tratando que su llanto cesara. Enfrento nuevamente al dios de la muerte.

–Está bien… –La sonrisa de Kazemaru se hizo más grande y dejo de cubrir la herida que había sido causada. – Pero…si tu plan falla… Tú me darás al hijo que tienes con Goenji. – El hermano menor tenso la mandíbula nuevamente. No….No le iba a arrebatar a otro de sus hijos. –Así es un trato justo.

Kazemaru asintió de manera lenta luego de dudarlo durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

–El mismo pecado atraerá a tu hijo al infierno. – Y dicho esto, el dios de los muertos desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido, como si de una simple sombra se tratase.

* * *

><p>El fiel ayudante de Goenji se encargaba de custodiar el pasillo, mientras el señor del inframundo cuidaba a su hijo. Shuuya acariciaba la cabellera rosada del bebe con dulzura, deleitándose la vista con los pequeños movimientos que el infante realizaba.<p>

–Es un niño precioso –alagó Toramaru desde la puerta, sonriendo enternecido ante la escena. Su señor asintió orgulloso, meciendo a Ranmaru.

Ichirouta apareció en medio de la habitación, cayendo de forma estruendosa en el suelo. Su hijo inició a llorar y Shuuya lo dejo en la cuna, para acercarse hacia su hermano menor. Le tomo entre sus brazos, examinando la herida que sangraba sin control.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– ¡La puta de Natsumi me ha disparado con una de sus flechas! –bramó el dios de los muertos. Un alarido salió de sus labios. – ¡Maldita sea, trae algo! –Goenji hizo una seña a Toramaru, y este salió corriendo por el médico. –La maldición está hecha…Pero el hijo de perra de Mamoru ha hecho un trato conmigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha propuesto?

–Si su hijo no cae en nuestras manos… El poder supremo no será nuestro y además…nos arrebatara a Ranmaru. –Los ojos de Goenji se abrieron ligeramente. Soltó a Kazemaru justo cuando el sirviente entraba junto con el curandero.

El de cabellos rubios se acercó a la cuna de su hijo. Con cuidado le retiro la ropa, para revisar si había algún indició que evidenciara que era parte del trato. Y, efectivamente, este se encontraba plasmado en su hombro. Un lunar había aparecido, un lunar con la forma del sol. El suelo tembló a causa de la ira del dios infernal.

–Tú hijo será el que te lleve a la perdición. –recitó la maldición que había lanzado, apegando al pelirrosado a su pecho.

_Nunca te metas con el dios del inframundo._

* * *

><p>Y quedo. ¿Que les pareció? Como saben, en el olimpo todos los dioses son familiares, así que me base en eso. Si, ya se que no todos se parecen pero, ña.<p>

Pues, dejen un review ya sea con una sugerencia, crítica o un bonito comentario sobre el fic (?).

Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima historia~

Besos y abrazos~


End file.
